


Perigee/Apogee

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Microfic, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: What should have happened to Teeg and Crais





	Perigee/Apogee

**Author's Note:**

> Two linked microfics for my own SC72 challenge "That isnt what happened, this is."
> 
> Set season 1. When I wrote these and set the challenge dates, I had no idea the 'rewatch crowd' would be watching TOBM last night. Oh happy coincidence....
> 
> One (two?) shots, no beta, no money made etc.

**Perigee**

"The captain is incapacitated!" Lieutenant Orn insisted. "You must remove him and assume command!"

Teeg paused for a moment, considering her loyalty to Crais, to all that they had been through together over the cycles. But he had disobeyed direct orders from Admiral Josbeck and High Command. And he had been behaving very irrationally since his brother's death. Her duty was clear.

"Very well," she nodded. "Fetch Lieutenant Braca and Chief Med Tech Uran." As Orn saluted and began to leave she turned to look down at her erstwhile captain. "I am sorry Bialar." She said softly. "But you left me no alternative."

 

**Apogee**

"That was Captain Bialar Crais," Javio explained. "The Leviathan escaped from his convoy."

"As I recall, he was removed from command by his senior officers several monens ago." Scorpius frowned trying to recall the details. "Something about him being unfit for duty and disobeying the orders of High Command, yes?"

Javio nodded politely. Sycophant, Scorpius snorted.

"I want to see more of that." 

"I can't locate it again, sir, but I did find something," Niem said as another of John's memories of Crais played out on the screen.  

"It seems Captain Crais had some dealings with our prisoner." Scorpius paused to consider his next move. "Broadcast a wide dispersal message, directed to Captain Teeg's carrier. Direct her to come immediately."

 

The end


End file.
